


Compulsion

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blackouts, Blood Drinking, Community: wordsontongue, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Hunters, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rain, Sexual Fantasy, Storms, Submission, Undressing, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Voyeurism, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the trail of a killer, Viggo finds himself in the hands of a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/)'s 2009 Fic Exchange. Written for [](http://niceandfluffy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://niceandfluffy.livejournal.com/)**niceandfluffy** who requested "unexpected darkness, fumbling in the dark, character's imagination working overtime. If you can fit in a smooth slippery surface somewhere, extra kudos."

Viggo didn't mind the dark. In fact, an affinity for it was something that people in his line of work needed. When he was a kid, he'd wanted to be a storm chaser. He'd watched men flirting with tornados, trying to capture their fury on film. Then The Change happened, and people actually welcomed natural storms. They might be able to crush buildings and toss around tractors, but they couldn't get inside you and remake you from the inside out. The ether storms could, and they did.

Most people, most _sane_ people, didn't chase those storms, and despite what his family and friends thought, Viggo wasn't crazy. He didn't chase the mysteries the ether storms spawned. He hunted them.

Hunting drew him to Parkersville, a one stoplight town in southern Ohio where four young women had vanished, each just before a full moon. Viggo had a week before the next full moon, a week to figure out what had taken four women and two hunters before him. However, not even the excitement of a new hunt could stand up against the rain. Rain heavy enough to make him wonder if he'd need a motorboat to navigate the streets in the morning.

When the lights cut out late that evening, Viggo wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't surprised. However, he was annoyed that it happened mid-piss and hoped that he wasn't making a mess as he finished. He felt his way to the sink to wash his hands, then his damp palms slid across something cool and smooth--the mirror hanging on the door--as he felt for the doorway. Hotels were similar enough to anticipate where things might be but different enough to make navigating them in the dark a real pain in the ass.

Working his way to the bed, he stubbed his toes against the wall and the television stand before he bumped his knee against the mattress, sat heavily on it, and sighed. That was when he felt the pricking feeling of being watched and knew he wasn't alone in the room. He threw himself down on the bed, rolled off the side, intending to come up with his gun drawn.

_"Stop."_

Viggo heard the word and felt it filling him, stealing the space where he might have built resistance to it.

"Don't speak. Don't reach for a weapon. Just stand up. Hands at your sides."

The voice was soft, something that should have been easily shrugged off, but Viggo couldn't ignore it. Under other circumstances, he supposed he might even be attracted to it, the soft accent tingeing the words its own sort of tease, but these weren't normal circumstances. He got to his feet, hands dangling at his sides, fingers itching for the weapons just within reach.

"I've been watching you since you arrived. You don't keep a low profile, do you? Fast car. Black leather jacket. Too tight jeans." A soft tsk. "No appreciation for subtlety. The others were the same. That's why they're dead."

_Dead?_ Viggo made a strangled sound, words refusing to come, no matter how hard he tried to force them out. Not many hunters went missing unless they were dead, but there was utter certainty in the other man's voice. The sort of certainty the killer would have.

"No, I didn't do it. They died with all their blood in their veins. Well, before it was spilled out. And no, I'm not sure what did. I wanted to make sure it didn't happen to you. Because that would be a waste."

Soft laughter and an appraisal that Viggo could feel despite the dark made him shiver more than the thought that a vampire was somewhere in the room with him.

"Strip."

Viggo wanted to protest. His arms trembled as he struggled to block out the words. _He wasn't going to touch his clothes. He wasn't._

"_Strip_." The word sharpened from tease to command. "I want you in nothing but your skin."

Viggo swayed slightly as the word pressed against him, forced its way inside, burned away all resistance. He shucked his clothes along with his knives, guns, holy symbols, anything that could be a weapon or a defense. He stepped away from the pile of his belongings.

"That's better. Much better." Cool fingers touched Viggo's wrist and trailed up his arm and over his shoulder. A palm pressed against his back, urging him forward. Even though he still couldn't see, he didn't bump into a single thing until his knee touched something soft. Viggo was turned, shoved gently back. "There's a chair behind you. Sit."

Viggo did as he was told, though he leaned forward, tense, coiled and waiting to launch himself from the chair if given the chance.

"Settle back. Get comfortable. Then spread your legs, drape them over the arms of the chair."

_Hell, no._ Viggo growled, twisted slightly, then bit down on his lip as he arranged himself as he'd been told to do, legs spread wide enough for him to feel the pull in his thighs. There was a stretch of silence. Viggo wasn't sure how long it lasted, when the only sound in the room was his breathing. The vampire was just watching him, watching him spread open and on display, and while Viggo couldn't see anything, he knew the vampire could see him perfectly. He flushed as he felt his cock twitch, start to harden.

"That's right. You can't control that any more than you can the rest of your body. Don't even bother to try. Touch yourself."

Viggo shook his head. He glared into the dark as he reached for his cock, fingers gliding lightly over it.

"No, not like that. Touch yourself like you mean it. Like you do when you're alone and your eyes are closed, and you're panting as you're replaying the filthiest things you can imagine to bring yourself off."

Viggo shook his head even as his fingers tightened around his cock, stroking firmly. He tried to stop, to loosen his grip; instead, he stroked himself more urgently and tried not to think about being bound with his own handcuffs, forced to his knees, and fucked, mouth and ass, by a roomful of strangers. Sweat broke out on Viggo's forehead as his balls grew heavy, as his hips started jerking up into his fist.

"Good." Cool fingers combed through Viggo's hair. "That's very, very good. But I don't want you to come."

Compulsion or not, words alone weren't likely to stop that. Viggo bared his teeth in a grin as he imagined coming on the vampire, marking him. His neck arched as he shuddered.

"_Stop._ Fingers tight around your cock and balls. Now. Do you understand?"

The command stopped Viggo as neatly as the others. He gritted his teeth as he nodded, gripped himself firmly. He yelped as cold, slick fingers brushed against him, then slowly pressed into him. His head tossed as the vampire started fucking him slowly, twisting his fingers, curling them to brush against the spot that made Viggo jerk as he swallowed soft cries.

"I knew it. I knew you had a taste for cock as soon as I saw you."

Viggo's breath came in harsh gasps as he rocked his hips. He couldn't pretend this was a struggle, not when he tried to press down on the vampire's fingers, take them deeper. As the tension in his body stretched to breaking, Viggo's eyes went wide. He cried out, shuddered, and the fingers withdrew, leaving him wound tight with his need rolling through him. Viggo closed his eyes, turned his head to the side as he raised his hips toward the vampire, whimpered softly.

Cool fingers touched Viggo's jaw, traced the pulsebeat in the side of his neck. A gentle nudge was the only warning Viggo had before a thick cock pressed firmly into him. When Viggo cried out, the vampire's mouth was over his, swallowing the sound with a possessive kiss. Viggo wrapped his legs around the creature's waist, pulling him closer. Each thrust was solid enough to force a ragged cry, and command or no, it didn't take long for Viggo to come. When he did, he felt teeth pierce his neck, felt his orgasm roll out longer than it should, longer that it possibly could, until he felt the man's hips jerk as he came.

As teeth and cock withdrew, the lights flickered back on. Viggo blinked against the sudden brightness, turned his attention to the vampire. He was handsome, but then most vampires were. His hair was gold; his eyes, a brilliant green, and Viggo couldn't help but think that he carried echoes of summer sunlight with him even though he was bound to the dark. He gave Viggo a cocky grin. "Name's Sean. Since we haven't been properly introduced. You'd best rest up before we start looking for whatever has gone wrong in this town."

Until..._we_... Viggo shoved the vampire away. He was a hunter. He worked alone. "What the fuck makes you think I'd want your help or would take it?" What the hell made him think Viggo would even let him leave the room unstaked?

Sean's laughter was soft. "Because as soon as I told you not to come, I stopped compelling you. Everything that happened after that was because you chose to obey."

_Bullshit._ You can't trust the monsters, even if they look and smell and taste human. Even if they're beautiful. _Especially_ if they're beautiful.


End file.
